What Hikaru Wants To Do
by hostilecrayon
Summary: Hikaru keeps Akira up all night. Akira wants to go to sleep, but Hikaru has other plans...


**What Hikaru Wants To Do**

"Shindou, why do you insist upon my not going to bed?" Akira was exasperated. It was well past dawn now, and neither Akira's mind nor his body was used to such treatment. He thought that surely it wouldn't take him long to just pass out entirely.

"Because, Touya," Shindou started as if the answer was beyond obvious, "It's light outside now. People go to bed at night. Now that it's daytime, we can't go to sleep."

Touya pressed his hands to his face. This was a nightmare. He was sure his eyes must have been bloodshot, and his brain was feeling quite sluggish. It took him a minute to come up with a retort. "Shindou, people sleep when they are tired. Your theory is the most rediculous thing I've ever heard. And, might I remind you, it was quite dark when I first suggested we go to sleep."

Shindou rolled his eyes. "It was ten o'clock, Touya."

Akira glared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"We aren't sixty, you know." Shindou shook his head, laughing a bit. "Young people tend to have a bit more stamina than that."

Not missing a beat, Akira replied with, "Well, now that I've proven my stamina, can I go to sleep now?"

"I told you, it's daytime now. It's an unwritten rule."

"If it's unwritten, I don't feel bad ignoring it."

"You should. Besides, isn't it worth it? We never spend any time together outside of Go. Hell, this is the first time I've ever even been to your house, and I've known you for five years!"

"Yes, well, I've never been one for company. My parents have enough guests. I'm sure they wouldn't want to entertain more people."

"Oh, I see. That's why this is the first time I've been invited? Because your parents are out of town?"

"That and the fact that I had no other obligations this weekend. I'm very grateful for that now." Akira rubbed his temples. Shindou was just as annoying as usual, and it was grating more heavily on his already raw nerves.

"You never answered my question. Isn't it worth it to spend time with me?"

"I suppose we had some fun."

"Had? We can keep having fun if you can stop bitching, you know. How could you say 'some', anyway? I taught you how to play Air Hockey! I didn't think you'd actually learn so fast though." Shindou winced, exageratedly sucking at a bruse on his thumb.

"Oh, stop bothering it. It's not so bad. And it wasn't my fault, anyway. That's why it says 'don't put your hands on the table', you know?" Akira smirked. "If you had simple manners, you'd have known better."

Shindou flushed. "Shut up, Touya. I kicked your ass at the racing game, so there. You couldn't even keep the car straight, let alone stay away from the walls."

Akira held back a wince. "It's not my kind of game. Can I go to sleep now?"

"No."

"Shindou, do you get some kind of pleasure out of torturing me?"

He cocked his head to the side, mock pondering the question. "Well, this isn't really torture, Touya. But I think I would like torturing you." Akira's blue eyes narrowed, and Shindou pointed at him. "I assume you'd make that face. I like it, your game face. Well, it's not quite that face. It's more passionate."

Touya's eyes widened a little. What was Shindou trying to say? Akira just watched him to see if he'd add anything to his statement.

He didn't. "You want to go out for breakfast?"

"Out? It's barely past dawn, Shindou."

"No, dawn was like three hours ago!"

"Whatever. I'm not going out. I'm much too tired."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Besides that."

"Sleep."

Shindou pouted. "Come on Touya! You're no fun."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I like you."

Akira hesitated. "You like me?"

"Yep." Shindou said it just as nonchalantly as he would if he were to say he liked ice cream. However, Akira highly doubted he stared at ice cream like that. Or maybe he was just tired and it just seemed like Shindou was looking at him strangely. "Hey Touya."

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for five years, right?"

"Yes."

"How come we aren't on a first name basis?"

Akira gaped at him. "I... don't know."

"Oh. Well, I'd like it if you called me Hikaru. You are my best friend, after all."

"I am?"

"Why else would I spend practically everyday with you? Who did you think my best friend was?"

"I always assumed it was Waya."

"No way. Waya and Isumi are best friends. Besides, I spend way more time with you than I do Waya. I've even canceled plans I had with Waya to hang out with you."

Akira blinked. "You have?"

"Yeah, all the time, really."

"Oh." Akira thought for a moment. No one had ever called him Akira before that wasn't an adult. He thought it might be a little strange. But if Hikaru wanted to... It didn't take Akira long. He was already thinking about Shindou as Hikaru. "I suppose you could call me Akira."

"Okay Akira." Hikaru beamed. To Akira's amazement, it didn't feel strange at all.

"Now can I go to sleep?"

"Nope." Akira sighed. His brain wouldn't be able to keep up much longer.

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"I suggested we go out to eat."

"What else do you want to do?"

Hikaru looked at him in contemplation. "What if you don't want to do what I want to do?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with going outside, I'll do anything. just pick something so I don't have to think about how tired I am and how insane you are for staying up, and how insane i am for letting you keep me up with you."

"Are you sure you'll do anything?"

"Yes. I already said so, didn't I?"

Hikaru studied Akira's face a bit. "Are you really sure?"

Akira hesitated. Why did he keep asking? What exactly did he have in mind? But Akira had already said anything, so out of politeness, he answered, "Yes, I'm sure. Now what do you want to do?"

Hikaru's green eyes went soft, and it was his turn to hesitate. His cheeks flushed a deep pink, and he absent-mindedly bit his lip. They sat in silence like that for a few minutes until Hikaru said, "This."

He reached his hand out to Akira, and he noticed it was shaking slightly. Then, before he knew it, fingers tangled themselves in the dark hair at his neck, and warm, moist lips were pressed against his.

Akira froze at first, but as the electricity shot up his spine, he softened, melting into Hikaru's soft touch. He must be crazy, he would never allow this under normal circumstances, he would object... but it felt so good, so soft and tender, he could do nothing but surrender to his green eyed rival.

And when his rival touched his tounge to Akira's lips, he parted them and allowed him access, his sweet taste mingling with his own, explorational swipes were directed towards his tounge, and slowly, with extreme uncertainty, he explored back, his hand reaching up to grasp at Hikaru's arm.

It was Hikaru who broke the kiss, the stain on his cheeks now a mixture of both embaressment and arousal. He bit his lip again and looked downward. "I apologize, but you said anything. I asked you three times."

Akira touched his lips with his fingers, his mind still clouded from the overwhelming feelings that had suddenly invaded. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well," Akira began, and Hikaru winced, "I did say anything, didn't I?"

Hikaru looked up, his expression a mix between surprise and happiness as Akira leaned in for another kiss.

They laid down together, holding each other for the very first time. It was so warm and comforting. Akira nuzzled his head between Hikaru's neck and shoulder. "You can go to sleep now, Akira," Hikaru whispered.

As Akira gently drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself, 'If this is his idea of torturing me, I hope he never stops.'


End file.
